Tangled in Waiting
by Atthla
Summary: They are always waiting, waiting for something to happen, until one of them cannot take it anymore and break the cycle. [Various pairings, but will be VaanxAshe and LarsaxPenelo]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I think it's enough to say that I don't belong to Square Enix and Square Enix doesn't belong to me...

**WARNING: **SPOILERS. Yes, serious spoilers for those who haven't beaten up the game.

**Pairings:** The main pairing of this fic is Vaan/Ashe, but in the course of the story, readers will also encounter the following: Balthier/Ashe, Balthier/Fran, Vaan/Penelo, Larsa/Penelo and slight Basch/Ashe. No, I'm not kidding.

**A/N:** I'm in love with Vaan/Ashe, but I have to admit that there is definitely an attraction between Balthier and Ashe in the game. I want to take it from there, hence this story. This is only my own take of what can happen after the end of the game, so don't just go ballistic at me if you differ in opinion. Anyway, enjoy the read.

* * *

**Tangled in Waiting**

**Author: Atthla**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It had already been three hours. Vaan scowled to his surrounding, a spacious, luxurious chamber befitting that of a queen. For one who had spent his teenage days as hardly more than a street urchin, he found luxury ostentatious and unnecessary. That didn't mean that he wouldn't enjoy luxury when it came his way. It just didn't mean all that much for him. The settee he was currently occupying was soft and comfortable, much more than his own bed, but even that had begun to feel like a bed of sharp thorns piercing through his underside after sitting and doing practically nothing for three hours.

On second thought, it was his own fault for coming unannounced. Vaan rose to his feet and began pacing around the room, glaring at whatever object he laid his eyes on. Naturally the queen had a demanding schedule, especially with the Rozarrian party which had come just this afternoon. He couldn't expect her to come rushing here only because there was an old friend – a very negligible sky pirate, no less – waiting for her.

Not that she knew he was here. In fact, it was one of his main objectives to be able to slip into the palace behind the guards' back. Like three such previous occasions, it was a total success. The only differences were that previously there had been no need for him to wait too long for the queen's appearance and during the short wait, Penelo had been there to amuse him.

Penelo. _Right._ The weight in his mind increased considerably at the thought of her. She was exactly the source of this problem, boredom and everything. He stopped his pacing to observe a vase of white desert moonflowers blankly, his frown deepening. All had been fair and well in his life. He had made quite a name out of himself as a sky pirate with his beloved Solff in the last two years, Penelo at his side. They had formed the finest partnership ever known to the world of piracy, perhaps second only to the captain of the legendary Strahl and his navigator.

Why she had to destroy all those was completely beyond him. They had the best friendship. Why did she have to admit that she liked him more than friend?

It wasn't as if he had never thought about the possibility. Vaan was, after all, a healthy young man of twenty. He had had his share of girlfriends and Penelo had once or twice pursued a relationship with good, respectable guys too, although they remained the most faithful to each other. Being partners in many, often dangerous adventures naturally had brought them even closer. Vaan admitted that he was attracted to her, but not so much that he would risk destroying a perfect friendship. Here, with her as a dependable partner, was what he was most comfortable with. Engaging in a serious relationship was just too much of a hassle for him.

And there was _the _other thing, as Penelo had kindly reminded him. There was one more reason to consider.

Vaan had never thought much of his relationship with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, not above his fanciful crush starting three years ago when he had briefly gone along with the princess in their little adventure. Neither had he ever thought much of the reason why she had not faded from his mind after all these years. It was a fancy – that was what he had always believed. She was beautiful, elegant, strong, and more than anything else, maybe it was the fact that she was cut out from an altogether different cloth from him and his lot that really got to him. She was different. Naturally he was fascinated.

If he were to admit, it was her rather revealing clothes which had caught his attention at first. Well, that and the fact that he had met this attractive young woman in a place as rat-infested as the waterway. After their journey and he had come to know her, the fascination had only swelled. He remembered Penelo shooting him many furtive, knowing grins back then, but he had never acted on it. Just a fancy, he had told himself again and again. And after all, Ashe had obviously fallen in love with the self-proclaimed leading man of their group.

He still remembered her face when he and Penelo had delivered the ring and the message to her. He had never seen anyone so happy and sad at the same time like her at that one moment when the fact that Balthier was alive but didn't return the ring to her in person had dawned on her. It was probably the habit of watching her closely that had made him notice these emotions. She had been careful, and at the next second, her face had been rearranged back to its former composure, but Vaan had caught the slip all the same.

There had been anger, hot and searing, flashing inside him at that moment. For some reasons he couldn't identify, he had become angry at the older sky pirate, which was ridiculous. He had no reason to. The ring had nothing to do with him and in what manner Balthier saw fit to return the ring was certainly not any business of his.

But the fact remained. He had been angry because of something Balthier had done to Ashe. Whether the real cause was the former or in fact the latter was a question which answer still eluded him.

Until yesterday at least.

Vaan heaved a deep breath. He never liked thinking about these things. He liked to keep his life straight and simple, but after what Penelo had said to him last night, he knew he had to come to terms with it. The trigger was a question, softly spoken as her warm brown eyes, for once clouded in pain, looked at him with something close to accusation.

_"Is it Ashe?"_

His initial response had been incredulity. He liked the queen, of course, but she was just a fancy, a figment of a dream, the northern star that would remain unattainable to him forever, no matter how high he raced his ship to the sky. She wouldn't be more than that to him. Not now. Not ever.

But Penelo had given him this melancholy look and told him to straighten things up or she could no longer be at his side. He only had to get one good look at her face to know that she was perfectly serious. It went deeper, sharper than any of the displeasure she had shown every time he returned after a night of fooling around with his girl of the month. She used to say that Balthier's bad habit had rubbed off on him, but not on this one. She hadn't been joking.

He was... confused. He thought that everything was perfectly fine. His infatuation to their young queen was still there, but he had been content to let it slip to the background untouched. He had a life he always wanted. He had a best friend who understood him without any need for word. He had his magnificent Solff, the prince of the sky and the dream of every sky pirate. So why Penelo...?

Vaan sighed and returned to his seat. That was really childish, his trying to blame others. Penelo had every right to feel anything she wanted to feel about him. And yes, he was very fond of her, but there was something else, something that held his tongue from saying 'yes' to her confession. And now he had to make sure if that something was not, in fact_, someone_ who happened to be the Queen of Dalmasca.

The sound of approaching footsteps shook him out of his thoughts. Vaan looked up to the door just in time as it flew open and admitted the very person who had lingered in the back of his mind since many nights ago. Her eyes found him after a moment and she exclaimed in surprise.

"Vaan!"

What he didn't expect was for two men to come rushing into the chamber after this exclamation and point their swords at him. He got onto his feet at once and belatedly realized that he had left his Durandel with Penelo, thinking that to bring a sword would only get in his way. All that he had with him now was a small platinum dagger, her gift for his birthday last year. He pulled it out on instinct and crossed it defensively in front of his chest, at the same time as the queen spoke again.

"Wait, he is a friend of mine," she said quickly, drawing the attention of her guards away from him. Vaan waited, his dagger still poised before him, as they digested this information slowly.

"Are you certain, Your Majesty?" One of them finally asked. Suspicion had not left their face and their swords were still pointed at him, a fact which Vaan was painfully aware of.

"Yes, Riban," she assured him with a firm nod, "and thank you. You and Ergar may return to your post."

Reluctantly they did as were told. It was not until the door had been closed behind them that she let her eyes to search for him again. Instead of a smile, there was a frown on her face and Vaan could already feel his spirit diminishing at the sight.

"I never thought you would pay me a visit tonight," she said, her voice the mirror of calmness. That was when Vaan realized that he was still flaunting his dagger and accordingly slipped it back into its sheathe.

"I'm sorry," he said, uneasiness slipping into his voice even if he tried to keep it away. "I thought you'd come in alone."

To his relief, Ashe gave him a little smile. "It is quite all right. Please have a seat, Vaan."

He sat himself down again and watched her as she moved across the room toward a small table at one end. Her gown, in the colour of light forest green, swished behind her, following her every movement. He found his eyes involuntarily drawn to the curve of her body, liking what he was seeing, and his nose immediately picked up a strong but pleasant scent. Penelo always wore that fruit-scented perfume she usually bought at a few hundreds gils from one of the street merchants in Lowtown. But Ashe, he noticed, had about her a fragrance much like the desert moonflowers he had been sniffing earlier.

Somehow, it made him acutely conscious that he was in the company of the Queen of Dalmasca. Finding this fact suddenly a little more intimidating that it had been, Vaan blurted out, "Are you sure?"

Ashe looked up from the decanter her hand was holding and gave him a curious look. "To offer you a seat? I dare say so."

"Well," he fidgeted in his seat and scratched the back of his head, more out of habit than anything, "I'm not so sure if the queen should be seen mingling with someone like me."

It looked like for a moment that she was about to laugh. But she seemed to think better of it and settled for a smile. "If you mean a sky pirate, shouldn't I be proud instead?" she asked and put a goblet on the low table in front of him, the sweet but sharp odour of Rozarrian wine making its way to his nose. "Even a sky pirate does not disapprove my company. That must mean I am a benevolent sovereign."

He didn't bother to hide his grin. "If you say so."

She took her seat in front of him but didn't say anything in return and only raised her own goblet to her lips. Vaan stole the chance to study her closely. There was an unfamiliar pang inside him as he took in the pale face, more beautiful than he remembered but obviously more emaciated. It had been so long, maybe a year, since his last visit here. Of course he had been busy. A sky pirate as notorious as he was had a tight schedule.

But that small voice in the back of his mind was persistent. Penelo's accusation seemed to have supplied it with a new surge of power and now it boldly pointed out to him that a tight schedule didn't even come close to the real reason of his one-year absence.

Vaan resisted an urge to scowl in case his company took it the wrong way. Okay, so he wasn't particularly eager to meet her, but so what? She was the ruler of Dalmasca, so she must be busy. Being a criminal, even if a first-class one, he would only get in her way. No, he wasn't running away from her.

When the voice made a cackling laugh, Vaan was so close to hitting himself over the head. It was a good thing that Ashe chose to speak again at that moment.

"Did you come alone? Where is Penelo?"

"She has to take care of some stuffs," he mumbled, the earlier awkwardness surfacing again at the thought of his partner.

"Really?" she raised a pair of elegant eyebrows. "I thought you two were inseparable. Nothing bad has happened, I hope?"

"No, everything's okay," he shook his head to assure her and quickly made a turn on the subject of the conversation while he was at it. "What about you? You don't look too well yourself."

Again Ashe gave him a quiet smile. "'Tis nothing. I am simply tired - it was quite a busy day."

Vaan was far from convinced. He might believe it at certain levels had it not for the sickly pallor of her skin, or the exhausted look that not even her smiles could cover. He wondered if it was because she had been continuously confined here, inside her own palace, trapped by countless meetings and procedures.

"I hope everything's okay with Rozarria," he heard himself saying with concern so outlandish to Vaan the Conqueror of The Sky, which he decided to ignore for now.

Her eyes moved back to him quickly. "Most satisfying," her answer was light but careful. "Our relationship with both Rozarria and Archadia has never been better."

Maybe he often imagined things, but he was fairly sure that there was a tentative pause before her reply came. He eyed his current company who was quietly sipping her share of wine, eyes away from him. No, Vaan was certain that he had not only imagined that. Or the slight reluctance in her voice when she had answered, in that matter.

So, something was wrong with Rozarria.

"More than that, Vaan," Ashe suddenly spoke again, effectively ending his speculative thoughts, "is there anything in particular you need to talk about?"

Of course this was about the time for his wits to desert him completely and leave him clambering for another explanation. No matter what Penelo said, it didn't seem to be a good time to discuss his possible attraction toward the young Queen of Dalmasca with no other than said queen. He put on a ready grin to cover his nervousness and waved a hand carelessly.

"No, I'm just here for a visit, but if you're tired and–"

"No, no, I appreciate your company," she quickly said. "It feels good to talk to an old friend again."

It might be the tone of voice she was using, the melancholy tilt in it, that all of a sudden made him feel mightily uncomfortable. It must be lonely, being a queen – immensely powerful, but also lonely. He thought about his never coming to the palace although he often stopped at Rabanastre, content with the thought that she had no use of him anyway. Penelo never said anything either. And what about Basch? He was bound by a promise he had made at his brother's deathbed and so couldn't be there for her. Balthier and Fran simply disappeared, living up to their reputation as the best sky pirate there was.

To say that Vaan felt guilty was a serious understatement. Still, he found himself contradicting his guilt. Ashe had never called for them either, or at least expressed any desire to meet them. She could have, if she really wanted to. It should have been easy for her as a queen to locate and then invite them.

Well, maybe not. He had to admit that every sky pirate was required to be as untraceable as possible or groups of thirsty bounty hunters would be hot on their heels soon. But of course she knew that, right? She couldn't expect them to reveal their position so easily.

In the end, no matter what defense he had come forth with, his guilt refused to wither. Vaan glanced at the queen and noticed how she used the goblet to cover the lower half of her face. It was like she wanted to hide something from him. Was she happy to see him again, or did she think he was just a nuisance? Did she miss him and the others but restrain herself from saying so? Vaan would gladly split his most recent loot in exchange of knowing what the young woman was thinking right now. She used to be more honest, more open to the rest of them. Did her title change her? Or was it them?

He swallowed and then picked one from so many questions swimming inside his head, even if it was a repetition to the earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

To his surprise, she broke into a laugh, the sound clear and merry above the quietude of the night. "It is I who should raise that question," she said, for once sounding like she genuinely teased him. "What is it with you, Vaan? You are so compassionate tonight."

"You mean I'm usually not?" he pouted, feigning hurt.

"Usually you are the exact reason why our ancient scholars invented the word 'insensitive'," she pointed out neatly.

Vaan gave her an injured look, secretly glad that his company's mood seemed to have gone for the better. "You just don't understand me."

"I doubt I ever shall," Ashe said, shaking her head in amusement. "And now, I believe it should be your turn to share stories. Your... _business_ is thriving, I presume?"

He shot her one of his infamous cheeky grins. "You really need to ask?"

She rolled her eyes and released a long-suffering sigh. "Well, there is hardly any news more dreadful to a queen than that of a crime successfully committed in her country."

"That's because your army is completely powerless against me," he declared with a confident smirk.

"Indeed," she said dryly. "Why don't you share the horror of your latest pillaging with me then?"

"I'll be very happy to oblige," he answered formally, making a mock bow, and jumped into a hearty narration involving a huge ship owned by a rich man who also happened to be a total jackass. He and Penelo had always made sure that they would be stealing from those who more or less deserved it, but he didn't know why he was trying so hard to convince the queen that it really was the case. At least she didn't seem to mind. There was a slight smile playing on her lips while she listened to his story, as every sidelong look he sent to her direction generously informed him. Every now and then she would throw a comment, sometimes wry and the rest just plain disapproving, and Vaan found himself gladly readying a parry at each and every one of them.

It was the sound of a goblet crashing on the carpeted floor in the middle of his story's climax that put an end to his narration. He quickly looked at his company and noticed that her hand was now empty and her green dress was stained by the dark wine. There was a deathly paleness about her face, much more pronounced than before, and her eyes were tightly closed like she was in pain.

"Ashe?" he called her uncertainly.

Her body swayed lightly and then fell forward. Vaan caught her just in time before her head hit the table and hastily jumped to the other side to get a proper look at her. She had not fainted, but her breathing was quick and shallow and there were sweat drops pouring at the side of her face. His panic quadrupled when she suddenly coughed, her whole body shaking at this action, and then there was blood trickling from one corner of her lips.

"Ashe?" he tried again, his voice starting to quiver.

At this second attempt, her eyes finally opened slightly. She raised a shaky hand to clutch at his vest and whispered, her voice faint, "Call... someone..."

The rest of her words were overwhelmed by another wave of violent coughing. Vaan settled her down carefully on the couch before scrambling to his feet and running outside, shouting.

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N2:** I find Balthier's actions in the end of the game (that means he leaving the ring for Vaan and Penelo to return it to Ashe) opening up a lot of avenues for possible interpretations. In my opinion, he realized how Ashe felt about him but decided not to answer. This fic is about that. Anyway, please make my day by telling me what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER **and **WARNING **are in the first chapter.

**A/N:** I feel that I haven't made it quite clear that this is a Vaan/Ashe story. There are other pairings in the story, but the main pairing is Vaan/Ashe (and possibly a little Larsa/Penelo at the side). And to **P..** I know practically nothing about Revenant Wings, so this story will not take anything that happens in this new game into account.

To everyone who has reviewed the first chapter, thank you. Sorry for the long wait for an update. Hopefully you'll enjoy this second installation.

* * *

**Tangled in Waiting**

**Author: Atthla**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor followed the palace guards with sure, brisk steps to the staircase leading to the lowest level of the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Behind him was the constant shadow of his two personal bodyguards, Giar and Lucretia. Ever since they had arrived in Rabanastre, they had practically kept him under their nose, not letting him out of their hawk-like gaze even for a moment and certainly not now, when he was about to meet a supposedly dangerous criminal.

But it was understandable. It had only been five days since the poisoning incident involving Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and the world was still shaken by this atrocious act. His coming to Rabanastre had been met with heavy opposition from the Senate, especially on the issue concerning his safety. They were particularly worried since he was the last member of the House of Solidor and had yet to have an heir. Larsa understood this, but it still didn't stop him from imposing his wish.

Ashe was a dear friend he had been fighting with side-by-side all these three years. It was true that they did not always have the same opinion about everything, but he respected the young queen and admired her courage. This kind of assassination attempt was the most despicable he could imagine happening to his friend and the emperor did not appreciate it. Not that an all-out war or rebellion was more desirable at any level, but poisoning?

Larsa had to squint when the small party finally descended into the dungeon. Their boots made a sinister echo on the dark mossy walls as flickering torches gleamed down at them. No matter what difference in culture there might have been, prisons were always similar everywhere, he reflected silently. Dark, gloomy, unpleasant. He wouldn't want to visit such places unless it was exceedingly important for him to do so.

Unfortunately, this was one of the exceptions.

He had heard about the imprisonment from Dalmasca's Minister of Justice and known at once what had happened. Penelo had told him in her correspondence about the visit she sometimes made to the Royal Palace with Vaan. These occasions were few and far in between but Larsa had no doubt that despite how it looked, Vaan's intention had been purely harmless. A visit made at the wrong time and place, it was what had happened – a simple misunderstanding.

Although the consequences were evidently far from simple if not catastrophic.

They had been going for some time now and passed five sturdy iron doors. Larsa couldn't help but to raise his eyebrows when they stopped again in front of the sixth. Here was the proof that the people of Dalmasca – or most of them at least – truly loved their queen. With this level of security, it was plain impossible for Vaan to attempt an escape, or for Penelo to try and rescue her partner. It seemed that the only reason why they had kept him alive was to wait for their monarch to decide a proper punishment for the convict herself.

It was only natural. After all, sky pirates didn't have the best reputation. It would be wise not to take any chance, especially with one as famous as Vaan whose name had echoed far and wide, even to the interior of the grim council halls of Archadia.

Their short journey ended before one of the backmost cells. Through the iron bars, Larsa could see a young man sprawled out on the cold stone floor. Sky-blue eyes cracked open slightly at their arrival, but other than that, the prisoner didn't show any sign of interest. He barely stirred when one of the guards pounded on the bars loudly either.

Sighing inwardly, Larsa stepped forward past the palace guards and glared down at his old friend. "It was a very unwise thing to do, do you know that?" he declared, not bothering to filter the annoyance out of his voice.

Those blue eyes opened wider as their bewildered owner sat up slowly, trying to get a better look at his visitor. Larsa waited, unsurprised by this reaction – which he had so often received nowadays that it had become almost repetitive – until recognition dawned on the sky pirate's face.

"Larsa!"

He could sense Giar and Lucretia tensing at this insolent way of addressing him, but had raised his hand before they could express their displeasure. "I'm glad you still recognize me, Vaan," he said with a dry tone of voice.

"You've grown so tall!"

"And so I have been told in countless occasions," he murmured to himself before turning to the palace guards flocking around him. "Guard, the door please."

This order was obeyed with obvious reluctance, which Larsa noticed but refused to take any action on. Vaan had risen to his feet, his eyes glued on him still as the guards fumbled with various locks. The young emperor observed him in return and was forced to admit that three years had made a difference not only on him. Vaan still stood a little taller than him and retained that passionate, vibrant aura around him, but there were glaring changes he couldn't help but to notice. To begin with, the sky pirate seemed much more mature than he remembered. The way he carried himself was exuding confidence, one thing that Vaan had profusely lacked three years ago. His body had become lean but not without the necessary muscles in various places, a proof to his active life and the amount of time he had spent wielding a sword. His fashion sense also had evidently improved with his fame – and without doubt the quantity of his loot too if the fine fabric of his clothing was any indication.

Larsa would have never dreamed associating this word with Vaan before, but despite his grimy condition, this young man in front of him looked rather _cocky_. Not the pompous kind of cocky, but the confidence of someone who was sure of himself. Almost like Balthier, the emperor thought to himself, but not exactly alike. The captain of Strahl possessed some kind of mature elegance Vaan did not and probably never would, but on the other hand, the younger sky pirate always had this boundless vigor rippling beneath his tanned skin, something that Balthier was short of in his calm, measured demeanour.

There was only one thing that bothered Larsa about this old friend of his. Even under the dim torchlight, he could see various dark bruises decorating the other man's skin, especially on his exposed chest. He could guess what the cause was but still wondered how such things were allowed to happen when Vaan's guilt had yet to be proven. Surely the judicial system in Dalmasca was better than that.

"Ain't pretty, is it?" Vaan suddenly said with a grin as he stepped out from his cell, obviously noticing the way his younger friend frowned.

"You should not make light of such condition," Larsa said disapprovingly, which only earned him another grin from the sky pirate.

"I know my body. Takes a lot to break it down completely, you know," Vaan replied – his tone completely and inappropriately too nonchalant in Larsa's opinion – and made an attempt to smooth down his clothes, fingers lightly skimming over spots where there had been buttons once. Again the young emperor wondered what kind of treatment his friend had received which was rough enough to make that kind of damage until Vaan's voice returned him to present attention once more.

"Why are you here?"

Larsa started formulating a comprehensive answer in his head but then decided against it and said instead, "Your question will be answered, but this is hardly a suitable place to converse. Follow me." He turned around and retraced the path he had come from earlier. Vaan easily fell into step next to him, much to his bodyguards' further annoyance.

"There is not much to tell," he began as they passed along the dark prison corridor quickly. "The news reached Archadia four days ago and needless to say, I set off as soon as possible with Judge Magister Gabranth. I met Penelo outside the aerodrome and she told me about you being detained and accused of the crime, so I spoke with the Minister of Justice as soon as I arrived here."

"Is she alright?" Vaan asked quickly.

"She is worried sick of you," Larsa told him flatly.

"No, I mean Ashe."

This struck him as more than a little strange but Larsa decided to answer before making various conjectures. "She has regained consciousness, but the royal physician said that her condition was still too weak for him to say anything for certain apart from the fact that her life is no longer in danger."

"Oh," his friend looked doubtful but said no more. They lapsed into a thoughtful silence, which continued until they had reemerged from the dungeon back to the breezy Rabanastre air. He dismissed the guards for a little more privacy, leaving himself with his two trusted bodyguards and Vaan to continue their trip.

"A lot of rumours are going on concerning your presence on the site," he spoke again when they had moved along to the upper level of the palace, his tone somber and careful.

Vaan looked genuinely confused. "My presence?"

The younger man raised an eloquent eyebrow. "Surely you understand, Vaan, that she is the Queen of Dalmasca?"

His friend grimaced. "I knew it's gonna be a problem. Making friends with sky pirates isn't something a queen normally does, is it?"

Larsa cleared his throat. "Well, no, but that is not what I mean either." He paused, feeling very awkward about the subject he was about to bring up. However, Vaan did not show any sign of understanding this delicate situation and so he was forced to continue with a tight voice. "People are wondering _why _you were there at that particular time."

"I went to visit her," Vaan told him with a frown, not yet grasping the most important point he had left unspoken beneath his short explanation. "Sometimes I did that, you know, although usually with Penelo and... oh shit. Shit. _Shit._"

Larsa gave him a dry little smile. "I see you are catching up."

Vaan's face remained in its horrified state for a few moments before he stirred to respond. "Yes, but... damnit, we're just friends!"

"With the circumstances, you can hardly expect people not to start talking," the emperor pointed out solemnly. "I understand it was quite late?"

"Because I had to wait for three hours before she finished with whatever business she was having," he shot back rapidly, sounding almost panicked. "A Rozarrian party or something. I didn't mean to stay so late, but– I never thought..."

"Obviously," Larsa said with a sigh, wishing that he could feel completely sympathetic to the other man's distress. One of the reasons why he couldn't was the utter thoughtlessness of his action which had landed him behind bars, which was so foolish and careless that he couldn't help but to think 'how could he'. But as for the other reason...

He frowned and chased the thought away from his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on it. Later, after he had a chance to sit down and talk over things with Penelo. Returning his attention back to the sky pirate, he asked as neutrally as possible, "What are you planning to do now?"

Vaan's reply was sharp and immediate. "Find out who did this and wring his neck with my own hands."

"Your single-mindedness is remarkable, as always," Larsa mumbled, speaking half to himself. This made his friend glance suspiciously at him.

"Is that supposed to be a praise?"

"You can take it as one," he answered mildly and entered a door where two royal guards were standing on guard at each of its sides. Inside was a lavish waiting room, normally used by guests who were waiting for their turn for an audience with the queen. Penelo was sitting on one of the many couches furnishing the room, one hand clutching the other anxiously. She jumped to her feet at his entrance, her face hopeful.

"Larsa, how is it? Is there– Vaan!"

Having just noticed her partner behind the young emperor, Penelo rushed up to him right away to engulf him in a hug. Vaan's arms automatically came around her and Larsa felt his heart clench painfully at this sight. This was the other reason, he realized, why he had never been able to completely like Vaan. Between them stood this young woman who had stolen his heart as easily as snapping her fingers.

There would always be her.

"I'm okay, Penelo," Larsa heard the sky pirate calming her and tried to ignore another wave of heartache. "Sorry to make you worried."

"I thought something bad happened to you," she replied in a half whisper, her voice a breath away from a sob. "People on the street talk about you with so much hate."

"At Lowtown?"

The slightest smile made an appearance to her face, brightening it momentarily. "No, everyone at Lowtown doesn't believe that you did that. They know you, but it isn't the same for the rest of Rabanastre."

"I guess I'm an infamous criminal now," he grinned, cockiness covering every inch of his voice. Larsa was tempted to point out that he had already been an infamous criminal before this incident but was distracted by Penelo's honey-brown eyes resting on him.

"Larsa, thank you so much," she took one step closer to him and wrapped her hands around his – an act which, he noticed, made his two bodyguards bristle silently. They were not used to see their emperor treated as an equal by either a sky pirate or a mere street girl, but Larsa figured that if he could live with it, they should be able to manage the same or better. And it wasn't as if he himself didn't consider them his close friends – or more, in her case.

Too bad it wasn't him who put that faint glimmer in those beautiful eyes.

"Don't mention it," Larsa muttered quickly, determined to keep personal emotions away from this, at least for now. After giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he threw a glance around the room. "Where is Judge Magister Gabranth?"

"Oh, he went with the Minister of Justice," Penelo explained, an uneasy look flitting across her face. "It seems like your coming has caused a little bit of trouble."

Larsa was surprised. It was true that his decision to come had been abrupt, but Dalmasca had undoubtedly been notified. There should be no trouble, even if the Lady of the Kingdom could not oversee the necessary preparation by herself.

Catching his puzzled look, Penelo asked quietly, "Is it something serious?"

Larsa quickly shook his head. "No, I am certain it is nothing the judge cannot easily sort out by himself," he answered and then turned his gaze to Vaan. "What is your next plan, if I may inquire?"

The sky pirate didn't miss a beat to answer. "Like I said, find out who did this."

"That much I have gathered," the young emperor said with an audible sigh. "Do you have any real means to accomplish your goal?"

"Sure. I know a lot of back channels you nobles can't even begin to imagine," Vaan told him with a small grin. "The poison was in the wine, wasn't it? I hadn't a drop, but she drank it without suspecting anything strange, so it must be tasteless and odorless. That kind of poison is hard to come by, isn't it?"

"And then?"

"You can't buy stuff like that in an ordinary shop," he continued, his blue eyes shining with anticipation. "High-class apothecaries aren't going to sell those either, except behind doors, but even so, they must have gotten the supplies through the black market. Or maybe those wicked plotters got someone to buy it for them from Lowtown. Either way, they're out of luck this time. Both Lowtown and crime are within my area of expertise."

When Vaan had finished sharing his deduction, Larsa had to admit that he had greatly underestimated the sky pirate. Maybe it stemmed from the fact that a street urchin like Vaan certainly had never undergone any formal education. It still didn't mean that he was stupid though, Larsa told himself sternly.

"Your method is worth trying," he acknowledged, objective enough to do it without any spite in his voice. "But first of all, we need to know the name of the poison. The royal physician must have done some research on this."

At that moment, a knock came from the door, followed by the arrival of a royal guard. He bowed deeply toward the emperor and said, "Your Majesty, Her Highness the Queen has regained her full consciousness and wonders if you would come and meet her in the royal chamber."

Before he had the chance to express his willingness, Vaan had cut in. "Can we come?"

"Is the Queen in any condition to accept more visitors?" Larsa asked, aware that in this room, a question coming from him would be taken much more seriously than that from a criminal, no matter how notorious.

The guard looked hesitant at this request. "That I am not at liberty to say. Perhaps the royal physician…"

"No, it is fine," Larsa nodded at the guard and then turned toward his friend, speaking softly, "Wait here. I shall ask her about it."

Leaving his two friends in the waiting room, he followed the guard through long halls and corridors, only faintly aware of Giar and Lucretia's faint footsteps behind him. The beauty of the Royal Palace of Rabanastre was legendary, but Larsa found himself unable to enjoy this display of exquisiteness now. His mind kept returning to the assassination attempt, and then Penelo, and then the attempt again, before it finally made a final dash toward Penelo and refused to be diverted no matter what.

If only things were not so complicated. Larsa hated that word – _if_ – but at this moment, he couldn't help but to wish. Sometimes, it was so painful for him to think about her that he also wished that they had never met. He might not be happier, but everything would be better, simpler.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that they had arrived in front of the royal chamber without him realizing. The guard opened the door for him, announcing his arrival to the queen, and Larsa stepped in. The chamber was filled with the smell of medicinal herbs, which was so outlandish to him that he had to wonder what it was for a moment on the threshold. The room itself was bright and almost cheerful despite the somber atmosphere, with every window and door leading to the terrace outside opened to let warm sunlight pouring in. Cool refreshing wind wafted into the room, billowing delicate, almost transparent curtains of many colours.

Larsa was once again struck at how different Dalmasca and Archadia could be. He had always felt at home within vast council halls, shut from the outside world, away from his people's eyes, sheltered from the icy whispers of winter wind. His own bedroom was a closed haven surrounded by sturdy walls and a pair of windows which were seldom opened, because it would not be wise to offer a would-be assassin an opening to slip in. As a prince of Archadia, he had been raised loving silence, coldness and dignity. They were foremost in his life. Without them, he was nothing.

Dalmasca, however, was different. This chamber alone had spoken as much, a blend of cheerful colours and soothing spring breeze. He felt that this was a place where people trusted each other, although the most recent incident might speak differently. Larsa loved Archadia, but after spending a lot of times in Dalmasca – especially three years ago – be it in the stunning Royal City of Rabanastre or the scorching Westersand, he could see why this kingdom held a special place in so many people's heart.

The first person he noticed in the room was his own judge magister. Basch stood next to Dalmasca's Minister of Justice, Firio Pavarell, his helmet set in the crook of his arm. They bowed at his entrance, which he returned with a slight nod before sweeping his gaze further into the room. Wearing a peach-coloured gown which must be far too warm for a fine spring afternoon, the Queen of Dalmasca was half-sitting in a long divan, her upper back propped on one end with many tasseled pillows while her feet stretched toward the other. She turned a pale face toward him when he approached, and smiled.

"Milord Larsa, please pardon my less-than-appropriate condition to meet you," she greeted him and inclined her head slightly in apology. Her voice was stronger than he had expected, but he could still detect a trace of lassitude in it, as if the queen was not fully conscious yet.

"Do not let trivialities trouble your mind, my Queen," the young emperor quickly said and seated himself on a chair prepared next to the divan. "How are you feeling?"

"Exactly like I have just been poisoned," she answered with a hint of a smile, "which is the case, I believe. Still, I thank you for your visit."

"It was a most despicable incident," he said, letting his sentiment on the matter be known, especially since there were audiences in the room. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the royal physician, who had come from an inner chamber somewhere in the middle of their conversation, was looking at him curiously.

"Minister Pavarell has just told me that an investigation is underway," the queen said, nodding to her Minister of Justice who was standing at the feet of her divan.

The Minister bowed slightly at this address, his face darkening. "But I regret to inform you that our investigation has yet to yield any result, Your Majesty," he replied, sounding disgusted at his own answer.

Ashe gave him a reassuring smile. "You cannot rush these things. I am certain that we will come across a definite evidence sooner or later."

"Your Majesty is too kind," the minister murmured.

"I expect a comprehensive report later this evening," she said again with a steadier voice. "For now, may I have the room for a moment? There are matters of utmost importance which I need to discuss with His Majesty the Emperor and Judge Magister Gabranth."

Larsa was sure that he caught a hesitant look directed at him from the minister, but the latter withdrew without speaking, followed by the royal physician. He waited until the door had been firmly shut behind them before looking at Ashe again.

"Is there anything wrong?" he inquired.

The young queen had a troubled look on her face, which was mirrored in the tightness of her voice when she said quietly, "I have a favor to ask."

"By all means, my Queen. I shall do everything within my power to see it done."

She shot him a little smile and began, "Pavarell said that he has taken a young man in custody, a young man who by accident was in my company when the incident happened. He was Vaan. Please see to it that he is released immediately for I do not believe that he is behind this at all. I will issue a direct order, but my present condition doesn't allow me to make sure that everything will be well carried-out."

It was not unexpected, but for the briefest moment, Larsa wondered why the request was made to him. To idea that there was no one the young queen trusted enough in her own kingdom to do this for her was disconcerting.

But was it true?

"It has been done," he answered and received a surprised look from her. "As a matter of fact, he is here waiting to meet you."

"Vaan?"

He nodded. "And Penelo. Do you wish to see them?"

A new light came into the queen's eyes, almost like a glimmer of happiness if he were any judge of it. "Yes, of course," she breathed out in relief. Again, Larsa was forced to consider a rather disturbing idea concerning the people around her. As the Emperor of Archadia, he himself was not in a position to have many genuine friends, but at his side he always had Basch whom he trusted much like his brother, the former Judge Magister Gabranth.

He began to wonder if it had been a good idea to take Basch away from the queen's side. Perhaps he had not all the say in this matter – after all, Basch had made a promise to his brother – and really, he needed him, but still…

The judge magister might be thinking of the same subject if the strange expression on his face was anything to go by. But he stirred from his silence and bowed low toward the queen, only saying, "I will go and bring them here, Your Majesty."

She nodded at him gratefully. "Thank you, Basch."

After the judge magister had left, she turned to him again. "Forgive me, I could not openly ask you in front of Pavarell," she explained, her voice heavy with many underlying hints.

"I understand," Larsa replied with a little smile, acknowledging this subtle tact he himself had performed in many occasions. "He isn't involved in this, but he is still a sky pirate."

"Exactly," she murmured, closing her eyes momentarily. A pained look flashed across her pale countenance before she opened them again and sighed. "I should be more careful."

He leant closer, as close as appropriateness allowed him to, and asked gently, "How did it happen?"

"I do not remember clearly," she answered, frowning in an attempt to concentrate. "Vaan was there in my chamber and we were talking about a lot of things. It must be the wine. Everyone knows that I always take some before going to bed. But why now?"

The question thrown in at the end of the explanation went unheard to Larsa as his attention had already been captured by certain information she had unconsciously given him one sentence earlier. He stared at her for a long time until he found his voice again.

"You have a habit to drink before going to bed?" the emperor asked, sounding much calmer than he actually felt. Still, she seemed to realize what he had left unexpressed for suddenly she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"It helps me to sleep better," she explained quietly but offered nothing more.

He refrained himself from making another comment on the subject and moved to a more pressing topic. "The suspects are many, I suppose?"

Ashe's smile was tired and small. "It is unavoidable. Dalmasca has yet to fully restore to its former glory and my works so far are only adequate at best. Many people are not satisfied with their new sovereign."

"You did what you could, milady," he pointed out, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"I could do better."

Larsa frowned, but his intended response was interrupted by the arrival of a new party. The door was barged open as if a small whirlwind had decided to break it down, followed by a voice clamouring, "Ashe!"

"Vaan." The young queen looked relieved to see her newly-arriving guest, but immediately frowned at the sight of many discoloured bruises covering his chest. Her hand stopped in mid-air, a mix of guilt, annoyance and concern colouring her voice as she whispered, "Those bruises… oh, my guards were treating you–"

"I'm alright," he cut off her concern by a careless wave of hand. "What about you? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Quite fine actually," she managed a reassuring smile, and when disbelief crossed the sky pirate's face, added, "At least not as bad as before. I have pretty much recovered from the effect of the poison." Then her gaze went past Vaan and rested on his partner, her smile widening at the sight of an old friend. "Hello, Penelo."

The younger woman curtsied awkwardly and said in a flat polite voice, "Your Majesty."

Ashe's smile dimmed a little and although she covered it quickly, Larsa had already caught the momentary slip. Before he could dwell on it however, he had his own astonishment to deal with first. Penelo. Her reaction was not what he considered natural. That was not how the girl he had known and fallen in love with would react in a reunion with a friend. She was uncomfortable here with the queen, but Penelo, as far as he knew, was not someone who bothered with titles or status. It was almost as if she considered her as…

And suddenly the realization dawned on him so quickly that he didn't even have a chance to feel shocked.

The next few seconds trickled away slowly. Larsa sat motionless, staring at his friends speaking to each other but hardly noticing. He felt hollow, worn-out, but now he understood.

Yes, he understood.

He had long suspected that there was something between Penelo and Vaan, but the girl had never told him anything of that nature. Her letters were full of stories, of adventures and close escapes, but never a hint of anything romantic – he did not count Vaan's escapades with numerous other girls as romantic, thank you. It could be that she felt uncomfortable of sharing him those stories, but he knew that she would tell her if it was about her and Vaan. And so he had hoped and hoped until one day, not two weeks ago, when he had finally decided.

It might make their relationship awkward, but Larsa knew that he had to do something, especially with the Senate breathing down his neck on the subject of heirs to the Archadian throne. Larsa had no difficulty admitting to himself that his heart had been captured since three years ago, but the final decision obviously involved more issues than just the matter of his heart. This was about the Queen of Archadia. Clearly, a highborn lady would be infinitely better than a girl brought up on the street of Rabanastre.

But he loved her. This was what had made him try.

First of all, of course, he had to get the lady to say yes. Penelo would have a lot to think about, not only about the challenges that she would undoubtedly face with the glaring lack of her status, but also of the duties she would have to attend as a consort of the king. To accept this, he realized, required nothing short of love. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't want to go through all those troubles.

And so he decided. In his last letter, he had hinted a possible development in their relationship, in hope to make clear of the matter. If his feelings were not reciprocated, he could deal with his heartache and go ahead with the search for a perfect queen. Whatever the answer was, it was better than continue living in uncertainty.

Now he realized that it wasn't as simple as that. He was right about Penelo having feelings for Vaan, but he hadn't known the rest.

It was a chain, one person loving another who loved another who loved another, and it went on until who-knows-where. He loved Penelo, but she loved Vaan who, as far as he could see, returned none of these feelings and had his attentions on Ashe instead. The queen, on the other hand, he had known to love another sky pirate who shared a bond deeper than anything with his partner. It might not be love, but Larsa knew that Balthier – for whatever reason – had never tried to do anything despite their princess's feeling having been clear enough for the whole world to see.

"Milord?"

He was shaken off from his thoughts by the inquiring voice. Larsa discovered that every eye in the room was on him and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, mumbling, "Pardon me, my mind was on another matter."

"It is almost noon and you must be tired from the long journey," Ashe said with a hint of apology. "I will arrange for lunch to be prepared immediately and your chambers readied. We can continue our conversation after lunch if you do not mind."

"That would be splendid," he replied courteously

"And Vaan," she turned her misty-green eyes toward the sky pirate, "please forgive me for my guards' harsh treatment. They seem to have forgotten that you were one of my comrades who aided me in my mission to reclaim the throne. And please accept my invitation to stay at the palace for several days. And Penelo too."

"I..." Vaan looked uncertain at this proposal, his eyes glancing around uncomfortably. "Uh, well, I don't know. It's gonna be awkward, I think. You know, with my profession and all..."

"It's an apology," she told him, a firm note in her voice.

"Well, if you insist, I think I can do with some bath," he finally said with a grin before turning to his partner. "What about you, Penelo? Fancy a warm bath and soft bed?"

"Up to you, Vaan," she replied and the strained little smile on her lips made Larsa's heart ache. Her partner, unfortunately, didn't seem to notice.

"That's that then," Vaan said, his sky-blue eyes never leaving the queen. "We'll see you later then?"

If there was any need for him to confirm the true subject of Vaan's affection, Larsa felt that he had gotten it.

**End Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N2:** So things have started moving a bit here. We'll see more from the others's point of view later, but for now, please review. Comments and reviews are very good for an author's soul.

**P.S.:** A little help here, please. How old is Larsa in the game actually? If he mentions it at all, I must have missed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER **and **WARNING **are in the first chapter.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long time it took me to update, but I'm working on many other stories too, so please be patient with me. Thank you, reviewers, for your kind words and encouragement. Here is the third chapter and I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Tangled in Waiting**

**Author: Atthla**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Vaan tightened his brown cloak around him as people blurred past without paying him any interest. Which was fine because for the first time in his life – barring that one time when he had been captured as a suspect for the poisoning – Vaan didn't want to be recognized. Unfortunately, being a boy of Lowtown who had managed to sprout wings and come out as a famous sky pirate, he was thoroughly well-known in the area.

The problem was, he didn't want to be recognized. Hence the brown cloak and hiding underneath its cocoon while trying to slink past people who would certainly recognize his face at the first glance.

Luckily for him, there were many travelers around wearing the same unremarkable cloak. Lowtown was practically the center of everything unlawful and quite possibly illicit. It was why, he reflected wryly, children who grew up here were much too tough to break. Vaan was not a vain person, but he knew that he could take a lot of things head on and get away from them fairly unharmed in the end.

Heat, unfortunately, tumbled straight into the middle of the opposite group. Used to open air and cool breeze unashamedly kissing his skin, Vaan could already feel himself slowly but surely submitting to this torturous heat. Rabanastre, although posing a threat in regard to his notoriety, was fine for his current choice of attire. Lowtown however, was buried deep under the royal city where virtually no wind could waft in and therefore left the area stiflingly hot. Sweat drops were drenching his hair and his head felt a little too light like he hadn't met fresh air for hours. Which was exactly the case right now. The dense crowd milling around him or simply lazing on the floor with nothing to do and generally making his situation more unbearable than ever was of course, of no help.

Vaan couldn't help a relieved sigh when he spotted the last stop of his trip to Lowtown. Extracting himself from a noisy group of Bangaas who were haggling with a pottery vendor, he stepped onto a dim platform leading to a rickety wooden door. Its rusty hinges creaked loudly when he pushed it open, drawing the attention of a boy who was sitting on an overturned barrel nearby. Vaan did his best to appear unsuspicious and casually slipped into the chamber behind.

Maybe it was his supreme luck or something, because the place appeared to be completely deserted when he came in, except for a white-bearded old man sitting cross-legged on a shabby rug at the far end of the room. He raised a pair of vaguely interested eyes at his entrance and a toothless smile broke on his face.

"Well, well. The Ratsbane, isn't it?"

Vaan threw down his hood and grinned from the door, one hand on his hips. "You know, after all those impressive deeds I've done in the past two years, you could have come up with a better nickname by now," he pointed out.

"I'm a simple old man with a simple old brain, Ratsbane. I remember what there was, not what there is."

Laughing, Vaan crossed the room with wide, sure steps, memories of old days running to and fro in this murky corridor leaving him smiling. "Long time no see, Old Dalan."

"Long time indeed," the old man declared, his voice carrying a trace of reproach but his hand waving for him to sit down. "You haven't visited for almost a year, boy."

"Bounty hunter problems."

A strange twinkle appeared in his eyes, but Vaan didn't even want to guess where that came from. "And yet, today they hardly matter at all, eh?" the old sage chuckled. "I had a hunch that you'd appear."

Vaan sighed and leant forward slightly, mustering as much somberness as he could into his voice when he spoke, "Dalan, I need your help."

The older man barely looked surprised; as a matter of fact, he looked more amused than anything. "I had a hunch," he hummed, his tone entirely noncommittal.

"Yeah, whatever. I need you to check this for me," Vaan took out a small vial containing maroon-coloured liquid from the pocket of his slacks. Larsa had been able to get a sample of the problematical Rozarrian wine and shared some with him to pursue his own investigation. There was no guarantee that the superior scientists of Archadia could find anything useful, so they had decided to try every possible approach.

Out of precaution, the sky pirate had kept a few drops stored in another vial, now safely kept in the side pocket of his leather scabbard. The rest he extended to the old man who was peering at him with curious eyes.

"No one at the palace can figure it out?" Dalan asked him, the amused hint in his voice more apparent than before.

"All they discovered was that it contained many natural substances they didn't recognize," Vaan explained, dangling the vial between his fingers. "So much for being royal physicians or whatever their title is."

The old man laughed. "You know what everyone says. The real smart ones are too smart to work in the palace. They want to unravel the secrets of the world, not make money."

Vaan seized the chance immediately. "Exactly, that's why I want your help. Remember the story you told me about this great alchemist who travelled around the world? You said you met him a couple of times and he's really, really good at what he's doing. Do you think I can get him to help me on this?"

There was a moment of silence while Dalan looked at him appraisingly. Vaan had always found this particular gaze intimidating, mainly because he knew that some of the rumours circulating out there about the old man were actually true, but three years of living as a sky pirate taught him a lot on the art of bluffing. This, he reflected as he stared back indifferently, wasn't too different.

The older man finally opened his mouth again. "When I said he travelled around, it means he _does_ travel around. Do you expect me to keep track of an alchemist I've just met a few times?"

Vaan refused to back down. "Maybe he's settled down somewhere quietly now," he suggested.

"Even if it's the case, I have no ways to contact him, so I doubt I can help you."

Putting down the vial on the floor between them, he looked squarely at the white-bearded man, a smirk on his lips. "Dalan, you don't really think I'm that stupid, do you?"

Another round of silence filled the room. Vaan could hear the low buzz of conversations going on outside, seasoned with the clamouring of hawkers and boots beating the stone floor, but his whole attention was focused on Dalan. The old man seemed taken aback by his words, but with that much beard on his face, Vaan honestly couldn't say.

The lines around steely-grey eyes became more pronounced when he suddenly chortled. "Figured it out, didn't you, boy?"

Knowing that he had won the bet, Vaan inwardly sighed in relief. Outwardly, he exhibited a complacent smile and said, "I saw you many times fiddling with those small bottles in the back room. I think anyone can easily figure it out when they've seen as much as I have. Besides, you know way too much about that man's life."

"It should be a crime to peep at an old man."

"I'm already a widely-hunted sky pirate, one or two more crimes are just stretching the list," he replied with a nonchalant grin. "So, will you help me?"

Fingers long since wrinkled from old age reached for the vial, turning it around as if trying to put a number to its weight. "It's certainly interesting," he admitted with a hint of reluctance.

"Then it's yours," Vaan said swiftly. "Do what you want with it as long as you can give me some results."

The old man gave him another appraising look from cunning grey eyes before proceeding to put the vial on a decrepit low table nearby. "Deal," he murmured heavily. "I'll see what I can do."

"I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot, Dalan,"

"Say your thanks after I actually find something."

"I have the utmost respect to your ability, old man," Vaan told him, smiling confidently, and rose to his feet. "All right, I have to go now."

The curious light was back in the older man's eyes. "You're staying at the palace?"

"Not for long," he answered, his mind taking a trip back to the lady of the palace and the sky pirate suddenly had an urge to sigh deeply, which he quickly suppressed, crushed, and buried six feet under without a single glance. Returning his hood to its original position, he nodded at Dalan. "I'll come by again in a few days."

"Sure, kid. Watch your back, will you?"

Vaan only grinned and made a small salute before rejoining the crowd outside. He decided that making a return journey through the waterway once more would be unnecessary and made his way to the nearest staircase leading up to Rabanastre. It would save him a lot of time since he wouldn't have to encounter any monster on the way.

The afternoon quest was exhausting and Vaan was relieved that it had ended. His search of Jay, his usual informant, took up almost three hours, definitely longer than he had anticipated. He hastened his steps when he remembered that Larsa would return to Archadia this evening. Any issue of civility notwithstanding, he needed to see the young emperor before the departure. And who knew what Penelo might come up with to scold him if he wasn't there to see Larsa off.

Which reminded him that he hadn't talked properly with his partner since she had made the confession. Vaan was glad to climb the stairs back to blue sky and fresh air because thinking about that made his head spin. After spending a few days with the Queen of Dalmasca, he was fairly sure that he knew where his heart lay. Despite the sheer impossibility of such situation to come true, he could tell that he didn't want any other woman. Call him naïve, or romantic, or even unrealistic. He loved Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca.

Yes.

Well...

Vaan breathed in deeply and tried not to blush in the middle of the road in the middle of the day. Or at the end of the day. _Whatever_. The point was he couldn't love Penelo more than a brother would his sister. This had every possibility to be painful for both of them, but he knew that he had to speak with her as soon as possible.

All of a sudden, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and his hand automatically launched a counterattack. His fingers caught a slender wrist in an ironclad grip as he turned around to see his possible attacker. His eyes widened when he recognized Larsa's female bodyguard who returned the gaze emotionlessly.

"I ask you to follow me, Sir," she told him before he could open his mouth. "The Emperor is waiting."

Lucretia pulled her hand out of his grip with just enough power and whirled around, walking toward a narrow alley next to the armor shop. Still filled with trepidation, Vaan had to force his feet to follow her and ignore the voices of warning echoing loudly in his head. The Emperor of Archadia would _not_ pick a place like this as a meeting spot, the voice pointed out furiously as they passed several boarded-up doors and windows, unless...

Unless of course...

Vaan didn't realize when he had quickened his pace or when Lucretia had retuned her speed to match his. All he knew was that their destination appeared to be a seedy-looking shop with a wooden plank read 'Seasand' hung just a little above the entrance. Inside, there was only a middle-aged man with greasy dark hair sitting behind the counter, reading a tabloid with the picture of a giant-sized Cactuar on the front cover. The man spared them the briefest glance before returning to his reading material, seemingly uninterested.

Vaan followed Lucretia to the back at the store with increasing uneasiness until they stopped in front of a door. She put a train of light knocks on the wooden door and it was opened slowly from the inside, revealing her tall, pokerfaced partner. Vaan remained alert as he was ushered in and only lowered his guard when he saw Larsa. The young emperor stood when he arrived, his strained expression clearing up a little.

"Thank you, Lucretia," Larsa nodded at his female bodyguard before settling a pair of troubled eyes on him. "I'm glad you are safe, Vaan."

"What do you mean 'safe'?" the sky pirate demanded, sensing a familiar touch of panic creeping up on him. "What happened?"

"The Queen has fallen ill again."

A blurred image of Ashe, her face pale and blood trickling from her mouth, flashed behind his eyes and for a moment, he could only stare at Larsa. When he finally located his voice, it came out weak and strangled. "What– how can...?"

"The royal physicians assumed that she had accidentally taken more poison," the younger boy explained carefully.

"I thought now she had someone to taste her food first!" Vaan heard his voice rising but couldn't find it in him to care at the moment.

"She does," Larsa replied, patience and impatience both shading his voice, "but the poison was not put in her food. There is this particular medicine which she has to take to cleanse the remaining poison in her body. The composition, however, is too dangerous if consumed by a healthy person and despite Minister Pavarell's urging, the Queen did not approve for the medicine to be tested."

"In the medicine? But that means..."

"Yes," his friend nodded. "The culprit is someone who works inside the palace, quite possibly closely with the queen. Since you were involved in the previous incident and have been seen inside the royal chamber a number of times, suspicion is pretty much unavoidable. The obvious choice is for you to stay away from the palace for the time being."

Vaan closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his shattered composure. He shouldn't think of the worst – it had not come yet. Ashe was strong, too strong to be defeated by a trick as cowardly as poisoning.

"What about Penelo?" he finally asked again, relieved to hear his voice sounding almost normal.

"She is safe for now, disguised as one of my servants, but I'm afraid I cannot bring her to meet you just yet. Under the orders of Minister Pavarell, the Royal Guards are searching everywhere for you and with the Queen ill, my connection here is rather limited–"

"I understand," he interrupted, smiling weakly at the younger boy. "And Ashe? Is she going to be all right?"

"We know nothing of certain at this point," Larsa answered and it was obvious that he didn't like his own answer. "The royal physicians are doing their best and I will delay my return for two days, but it is as far as I can do."

"Of course, you're the Emperor of Archadia," Vaan murmured almost automatically. He didn't miss the slight wince passing across Larsa's face and quickly added, "I didn't mean anything by that."

The younger boy didn't acknowledge this and moved to a different subject instead. "You can stay here for a while if you want," he said, his voice carefully devoid of any emotion. "I knew the owner from my adventure three years ago and he has expressed his willingness to help."

Vaan shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks, but it'll be too dangerous for him to keep me here. I'm sure I can find a place somewhere."

Larsa nodded briskly. "Just be careful. I need to return immediately or my absence in the palace will be noticed."

"Sure," he stepped aside, making way for the young emperor. "Oh, and take care of Penelo, okay? Tell her not to worry about me."

There was a sharp light in Larsa's eyes, but it was fleeting and a second later it had disappeared. "I shall," he said before turning on his heels toward the door. Without a glance back, he left the room, followed by the faithful shadow of his two bodyguards. Vaan listened to the sound of distancing footsteps and wished that he wasn't so helpless.

**End Chapter Three**

* * *

**A/N2: **We'll see from the girls's POV next. For the time being, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER **and **WARNING **are in the first chapter.

**A/N: **I apologize for the long delay. I was distracted by millions of other series, but here I am now, bearing chapter four. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and please enjoy.

* * *

**Tangled in Waiting**

**Author: Atthla**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The sky was bleeding.

Penelo sighed, her eyes taking in the red-painted scenery laid before them with barely unconcealed disappointment. What people said about distance, that it put things into perspectives, was absolutely true. She hadn't realized how much in love she was with Dalmasca until she left its soils and skies and found herself alone in a foreign land where everything seemed less vibrant, less beautiful. Here in Archadia, the setting sun doused the orderly city in bland red, a dull monochrome compared to the twilight of Rabanastre she had always enjoyed watching since before she could even remember. She loved the burst of colours – gold, flame, purple, tan – and the smooth, almost imperceptible transition as light surrendered to the first shadows of the night.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she watched a flock of birds flew past, the tip of her fingers touching the warm windowpane. It had been a week since she had arrived in Archadia. While she was not exactly a prisoner, Larsa had mentioned that it was best to stay low for a few days. She had been provided a house, a small but comfortable one at the edge of the city, and a maid to see to her every need.

She knew that Larsa meant well and had done everything within his power to ensure her safety, but, Penelo realized guiltily, all she could feel was weariness. Shadows of ennui were eclipsing her gratitude and being cooped up for so long between these unfamiliar walls did not help. Unwelcome thoughts started to fester inside her mind, those thoughts that would have mortified her had her mind not been so clouded.

If only Vaan had never visited Ashe.

If only she hadn't let her best friend gone to the Royal Palace that day three years ago.

If only they had never met at all.

Penelo bit her lips. She hated being here, in this cold, snobbish empire that appreciated lineage more than true wits or skills. And she missed Vaan, missed his smile and easy grace, missed his inexplicable talent to make everything seem better and brighter for her. With Vaan, she wouldn't have felt this miserable.

"Would you fancy some tea, Miss?"

She turned around on reflex, her train of thought brusquely cut off by the voice. On the doorway stood her maid, Feria, a tray on her hands and a slightly apologetic look on her face. Penelo forced herself to smile.

"Yes, thank you," she replied and left the window, her yellow Archadian-style gown rustling and sweeping the floor. She was never used to these long dresses, both her situation back then and line-of-work at present not allowing her much choice in regard of variety of wardrobe. And it wasn't as if she enjoyed wearing them in the first place, but she couldn't exactly be picky in this situation.

The tea was sweet and had a slice of lemon in it, just how she liked it best. Penelo enjoyed it in silence, inwardly debating with herself whether or not to throw the question this time. It was almost redundant, the way she asked Feria everyday if she had heard any news regarding Dalmasca – and most importantly, one of the most notorious sky-pirates around – and the same reply she would get every time. Always the same answer. _No, Miss, I'm afraid not. I will tell you as soon as I get wind of something. _

It wasn't as if she suspected that Larsa was deliberately withholding information from her, but this feeling of solitude didn't help to keep the sinister thoughts at bay. He cared for her, that was certain, but…

The knocking sound was soft but sharp against her wandering mind. Penelo felt every muscle in her body tensing immediately and her gaze flew to the direction to the door, dread catching up not a moment later. Feria was already on her feet, eyes quickly scanning about the room.

"Please stay here, Miss," she said in a low voice. Penelo managed a small nod and the other woman quickly left the room. It wasn't that she was unable to defend herself – being an accomplice to a very much active sky-pirate had easily taken care of that – and Feria herself had revealed that in addition to being a maid, she had been extensively trained in martial arts in case something undesirable should happen. However, there had never been any visitor to their dwelling and her paranoia at being in an unfamiliar territory definitely did not help to soften the situation.

She did not have to wait long. When Feria returned, a tense look on her face, Penelo knew at once who the guest was. Behind her was Larsa, attired in a glorious white-gold ensemble which suited him perfectly in the crimson glow of the deepening dusk. Penelo found herself quickly rising to her feet. His name was on the tip of her tongue, but the stately look on his face and the sight of guards he brought with him, following his shadow closely, abruptly reminded her to their respective position.

It was almost like a slap to her face. Of course. He was _the_ Emperor of Archadia, not a mere traveling companion anymore. The thought forced her to curtsey hastily and murmured, "Your Majesty."

She sensed, more than saw, the swell of his disappointment, like a curtain of mist had set in and the air between then suddenly became denser, colder. He waved a hand to dismiss his guards and nodded at Feria, an action which sent the maid retreating to the door swiftly. Penelo could not help but feel anxious. His presence, she realized, was imposing, no longer comforting like it had been long time ago.

"Please sit down, Penelo," he motioned toward the couch she had vacated and took the one opposite hers. "I hope you do not mind the suddenness of my visit."

"Oh," she halted, stumbling over the twist and delicate meandering of words. They had never been her forte and in his company, her inadequacy only stood more conspicuous than ever. "No… of course not," she finally found her wits to speak again. "Not at all."

Larsa smiled, even if it was small and a little too tight. "I apologize for not being able to come sooner," he said again. "Too many matters demand for my attention. Are you comfortable enough here?"

"Yes, you have been very kind," Penelo answered quietly, lowering her gaze toward the table between them. She suddenly found herself unable to look at him.

The Emperor seemed to realize this as well because at the next moment he said softly, "Penelo, I do not want our relationship to be awkward. I am here as a friend who wishes to help, not the ruler of an empire."

"I know, but it's..." she bit her lips, losing her weak, pitiful grasp on her limited vocabulary. The fingers on her lap, she discovered, were slowly destroying her dress in their nervousness, leaving the shimmering material heavily creased and rumpled.

When she raised her eyes, Larsa was still looking at her, eyes grave and face set in a stony solemnity. No boy of his age – he was not even sixteen –should ever wear that kind of look, but then again, he was not a sixteen-year-old boy. He was so much more than that.

An emperor.

Penelo shook her head slowly, helplessness, desperation shrouding her like a blanket of mist. "It's still awkward."

"But I'm still Larsa."

"Who bears the name Solidor and is the Emperor of Archadia," she stated, looking straight into his eyes.

The ensuing silence settled heavily between them, like an invisible wall built out of stone, thick and insurmountable. Larsa had his chin set on top of his tightly interwoven fingers, arms two rigid structures rising from their pedestal on his knees. He was a very intimidating man, with a commanding presence and speech and conduct, but despite all those, Penelo realized that she had never seen him so lost or vulnerable.

"I see," he then murmured, his voice echoing hollowly in the darkening chamber.

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way," she hastily said. "It's just… I don't know. This situation, it's a little intimidating."

"You were not quite intimidated a few years ago," he reminded her quietly and Penelo wondered whether she was only imagining the injured note in his level voice. But she pushed the guilt aside and shook her head, stubbornness building inside her.

"Things were different back then," she explained, and immediately realized how true it was. The living proof was here, sitting across her with eyes of a brewing storm. Larsa had been no more than a child back then – a prince perhaps, but he had seen not thirteen summers yet and, as inconsequential as this might sound, she had stood taller than him. While his manners had already been those of an adult, it had been much easier for her to regard him as a friend, or even a younger brother.

But this young man, he wasn't the Larsa she knew. They had continued their correspondence all through these years, sharing stories of wild adventures and palatial life, but she had not realized how much he had changed until she met him in person. Or maybe he hadn't changed at all. Maybe this was the real Larsa, the side he had chosen not to show her three years ago, the side his youthful façade of a boy could have still hidden.

"Do you know that I love you?"

Penelo felt the sharp intake of breath she unconsciously took, her eyes quickly darting to his hard face. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest as the most uncontrollable panic she had every felt ambushed her out of nowhere. There was no way she could answer that.

"You know, don't you?" He held her gaze steadily, no inflection of any kind in his voice. "But you love Vaan."

She shook her head wildly, her teeth sinking into dry lips. "I don't know. Please don't ask me again, I..." she trailed off and looked down to her tightly clasped hands, shaking slightly.

"Penelo," he spoke again, his tone of voice compelling her to look at him once more, "I confess my heart to you as a man. Do not mistake it as a demand from an emperor. I respect your feelings and I shall respect your choice, no matter what it is."

"But it isn't fair," she answered edgily, some of the tremors already trickling into her voice. "You say those things to me while I'm here, living at your mercy. It…"

"Penelo–"

"It isn't fair!" she heard herself shouting, found her entire body shaking, either at the impact or her own uncontainable misery. He flinched slightly but his face, if it was even possible, only grew stonier under her continuous onslaught. It was an intense silence between them, minutes lapping after minutes until one of them – _he_ – ventured to speak once more.

"I apologize if my confession caused you any uneasiness." A hint of remorse, but formality was all she could detect. "It was not my intention at all."

"I believe you wish to know about Vaan," his voice had returned to its normal level of composure and Penelo suddenly felt that she could breathe again. Larsa was looking at her with his grey eyes, almost dark in the dimming wash of light as the sun descended even farther into the west. "As far as I know, his name has once again been cleared as the Queen has regained her consciousness three days ago. His life is in no immediate threat as of now, but I have reasons to believe that he is still in Rabanastre."

"Of course he is," she murmured, bitterness reflected only too palpably on her tight voice and, she imagined, her face too. This, of course, did not escape him.

"Then I shall take my leave." He rose to his feet and Penelo found herself following the action without thinking. Again she was struck at the difference of their height, more than noticeable now it stood as he kept his distance across the table. "You can speak to Feria if you need anything else," he added and the eyes which stared into hers were contrite, almost rueful. "And please, Penelo, do not burden yourself with my whims or any other selfish impulses I might have exhibited this evening. I shall not speak of it anymore if you so wish."

Penelo wished she could bring herself to smile, but all she could manage was a small nod.

"Thank you."

--

The chamber was warm. Too warm, in her opinion. The air was stifling, stagnant, as if the lingering darkness had chased away every little wisp of wind and filled the space left behind with endless void and silence. Night usually had its own voices, subdued though they might be compared to daylight, but tonight everything only fell dead to her ears.

Ashe rolled over to her side, sighing quietly. Perhaps she had been too used to the static cacophony in her head after days and nights of endless fever as she slipped in and out of consciousness. The silence was nearly unbearable now, only broken every now and then by the distant sound of footsteps, pacing in the hall. Her security had been quadrupled since the second incident, including her access to any food, water, or medicine and this time, she knew that she did not have any reasonable grounds to protest.

Or perhaps it was due to the deprivation of her nocturnal habit. Her muscles felt lethargic after almost two weeks without any strenuous activity, but her mind had gained its old sharpness back. Several glasses of fine Rozarrian wine usually helped to lull her consciousness to sleep, but since she was still under medication, any alcoholic beverage was off-limits. The queen sighed again, longing for the sweetness twisted with a faint hint of bitterness to soothe her dry throat, lend her just the distraction she needed.

She slowly sat up, repelling the incoming wave of lightheadedness the action resulted, and reached for a goblet of water situated on the low table next to her bed. Her fingers had just touched its cool, metallic surface when a heavy, muffled sound came from the direction of the balcony and stilled her hand. On the next second, she had found the dagger under her pillow and grasped it tightly, the glinting blade poised in front of her chest as she waited in tense silence.

The footfalls were light and faint, leather against woven carpets – the intruder was being extremely careful. Ashe thought about the guards in front of her door, panic catching up a moment later when she realized that she could no longer hear any footstep in the hall. Had they been also taken care of? Why hadn't she heard anything?

It wouldn't be the first time, a part of her mind reflected grimly. A ruler could not always please everyone and sometimes the dissatisfaction was great enough for them to resort to more drastic measures, such as trying to assassinate her. Perhaps it was just her luck that she had trouble sleeping this night. Her body had not forgotten its training, but her senses had evidently been dulled somewhat.

The intruder moved further into the royal chamber and Ashe was ready to lunge forward and make the first move when a patch of pale light streaming down from the window fell on his features. She gasped, recognizing the trespasser as Vaan. The tension straining her muscles and nerves dispersed immediately and her hand fell to her side, the hilt of the dagger from her limp fingers to embroidered sheets.

"By Raithwall, Vaan, you frightened me," she said faintly, her voice weak from overwhelming relief.

The young sky pirate stopped just next to her bed, rubbing the back of his head in a moment of awkwardness. "I'm sorry. I… just want to see if you're okay. It's a bad time, I know, but…" he made a helpless gesture, head bowed low to his chest, and then repeated, more sincerely, "I'm really sorry."

Ashe closed her eyes for a moment, calming her erratic heartbeat before looking at her uninvited guest once more. "There are two guards out there in the balcony."

Blue eyes flickered toward her face, a familiar glint in them. "Yes."

"You attacked them."

"I made them sleep for a little while, yes," his voice held a trace of apology but the curve of his grin was anything but repentant.

"I cannot believe you, Vaan," she reproached, trying to sound indignant but knew very well that her lips were smiling. It was difficult not to, especially when seeing that grin on his face. "How did you do it? There is a magic barrier in the palace ground."

"With a more conventional method," he admitted with sheer lack of compunction.

"Indeed." The queen brought a hand to her temple, feeling the beginning of a headache. There would definitely be questions tomorrow, which she completely had no idea how to answer. After all, two healthy grown men could not just pass out without reason. And then suspicions would follow and she would have the head of her Royal Guard breathing down her neck about this… extraordinary phenomenon.

Feigning ignorance seemed to be her best choice to avoid any more problems. Inwardly sighing, she motioned for him to sit at the edge of her bed, deciding that to drag a chair would entail having unnecessary sounds which might attract her guards's attention now that she knew nothing had happened to them. Vaan only hesitated for a moment before taking up her offer and carefully sitting down.

"You look better than I thought," he said quietly, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"Yes, my conditions have vastly improved since yesterday." She bit her lips and held his gaze. "I really apologize for the inconvenience these incidents have caused you, Vaan. I have instructed Minister Pavarell to withdraw every charge he has placed on you."

His eyes narrowed slightly at her words. "And your minister doesn't disagree?"

She gave him a wry smile. "You do not have to worry about it."

"No, that's my problem too," he declared and leant closer to her. "I know I can be stupid sometimes, but I do realize that you are the Queen. I'm a sky pirate. You can't endorse me publicly." A pause and then he added softly, "Don't do it."

Ashe felt her fingers squeezing each other on her lap, the beginning of helplessness building on the parched, barren surface of her heart. "But you are innocent," she argued.

He smiled – a smile which was so gentle that it almost seemed strange on his face. "As long as you believe it, I don't care about anything else."

The words had their immediate impact. Ashe could only stare at him, heart dancing wildly, uncomfortably, _painfully_ in her chest. For one brief instant, she was seeing Balthier again, his easy smirk and grace and velvety voice – _because I'm the leading man, Princess_ – and it brought such immense agony to her that she had to look away. Wave after wave of memories crashed against the shore of her mind, angry at being suppressed for so long. Love did not tolerate. It overwhelmed, hurt, destroyed. It was mindless. It was vengeful.

"Ashe?" The anxious tone riddling her name pulled her back to present. Vaan's face was too close and it took all her restraint not to overreact and hysterically push him away. Or draw him close and feel once more what human warmth was. He was not Balthier, he was not Rasler, but things were not that simple either.

_Don't fall into the same hole twice,_ she reminded herself sternly, shaking her head to clear her mind. Gods only knew how long it had taken for her to recover from the last fall. She could not afford dealing with the same pain, not under this shadow of threat to her life.

"Larsa sent words that Penelo is fine," Ashe diverted the subject of the conversation once she had found the courage to speak again, ignoring the slight tremor in her voice. "He asked me to deliver the message if I met you."

Another smile, fraught with relief, brightened his face. "That's good. I know she will be much safer with him."

She raised a curve of eyebrow, already regaining her equilibrium with the focus of their discussion pulled away from her. "Than with you? Vaan, she is your partner."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Still, I don't want her to get hurt. This is my own problem. I brought this to myself and she shouldn't have to suffer because of it."

"Indeed she will be safer in Archadia," she finally admitted. "Larsa will make sure of that."

"What about you?" His blue eyes were once more on her and Ashe fought down a grimace when she realized that the topic had returned to her.

"What about me, Vaan?" she inquired, maintaining the evenness of her voice.

"I was thinking," he began thoughtfully, "about what I did tonight, how I got in here. Have you ever thought having a personal bodyguard – I mean, a female bodyguard? You know, to stay with you all the time in case something happens."

"The idea crossed my mind once," the queen replied, "but before I could express it to Minister Pavarell, I, as you know, had been once again poisoned."

"You really should get one," Vaan said decisively. "So far, they've failed twice through poisoning. There's no guarantee they won't resort to a more vicious tactic. Hell, if I can slip in without making too much ruckus, why can't they?"

Ashe allowed herself a thin smile. "Then perhaps it is my security system which is in dire need of an evaluation."

"Still, better safe than sorry," he continued to press on. "Do you think you can find someone good enough for the job?"

"I don't think it is the problem, Vaan," she finally acknowledged the subject, struggling to keep her voice level. She hated being powerless, but she obliged herself to continue, "I must admit that these recent incidents have made clear of certain points I have constantly tried to overlook. I… right now I do not know who I still can trust."

His blue eyes widened a fraction. She could see the battle in them – guilt, shame, a sprinkle of anger at himself – and felt them mirrored in her own heart.

"I never thought…" he breathed out, his voice quivering slightly. "If I have known–"

"There was nothing you could do," she interrupted him smoothly, a feeling of numbness starting to spread. "Besides, I am the ruler of my people. I should have known better."

Even though it hurt all the same.

Even though everything had been unfair from the start.

Justice was a subject she often reflected upon, especially in the darkest hours when despair was only a hair's breadth away. And then she would be tempted to blame her entire predicament to injustice. To be a ruler was not an easy matter, let alone to rule wisely. She had not been extensively trained in politics and governmental matters. She was a princess with _eight_ older brothers – who had ever thought that in the end they would have to rely on her to run the kingdom? But she had done everything she could, since the time of her hiding as Amalia, learning from her uncle and her people, scraping every bit of knowledge and weaving them together into this delicate tapestry which could barely hold together, let alone the entire system of Dalmasca.

But here she was, a queen with nothing to believe in but the cold embrace of a long dead husband and a love that would always be a little out of reach.

"Aren't you afraid?" Ashe looked up, finding Vaan looking at her with such intensity that she couldn't help a shiver. An unreadable look was painted on his face, but the question was another matter entirely.

"I…" she trailed off and then realized that she didn't know the answer.

She didn't know the answer.

It was a cold realization, of something she had long since recognized and yet never dared to admit. Ashe felt the desperate laughter bubbling up her throat.

"You've been poisoned twice," he said again, a hard note entering his voice, "and both were almost successful. Aren't you afraid for your life? Or even at all?"

She realized she almost answered 'no'.

That was what she had been trained in – white lies, pretend, smile, because politics had no use for emotions unless they could serve one's cause. A safer route, but a lie nonetheless. She was tired of lies.

"Yes."

It was almost foreign, the taste of honesty on her tongue.

The hard lines on his features softened and he suddenly reached for her trembling hands, clasping them in his. "I'm sorry," the words left his mouth in a rush. "After saying all those stuffs to you, friends forever and that rubbish, I…" He bit his lips, anger twisting his face. "Some friend I am. I–"

"Don't say that, Vaan," Ashe heard her own quivering voice and wished that it didn't sound so weak. "I shut you out too – and everyone else in that matter. I am partly to blame."

The warm fingers around hers tightened. "I will never leave you again," he said quietly, solemnly, earnestly. "I swear on my brother's name."

His words echoed in her ears, making her heart twist painfully in her chest, but the queen forced herself to smile.

**End Chapter Four**

* * *

**A/N2: **There it goes, the girls's POV. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
